Tanks story
by the newest daughter
Summary: Second story in Someday isn't a day of the week series. Anything you recognize I don't own. "Hello miss" I said "I'm Tank". Her returning smile was blinding "Hi I'm Tamera but please call me Tammy" she pointed to each kid "these are my kids" she stumbled over the word as she said it but continued "Tony, Jax, Eddie, Sandy and Amy" she smileSecondd "and who is your shadow ?"
1. Chapter 1

Tamera POV

We are running from a enemy I don't even know what it looks like. My dad and uncle packed my two daughters and three brothers into my minivan and told me to go. I was only to stop when necessary for gas and to drive straight to this business named Rangeman in Trenton New Jersey. I was brought out of my thoughts by Antonio (Tony) my oldest brother. "Sis we need to stop for gas" I nodded and pulled into the first gas station we seen. As I went to get out of the car he went to get out to and I gave him my best mom glare. He looked up at me " please can I run in and get all of us some snacks, please?" I shook my head but knew that they must all be starving "do you know how to pump?" he nodded and I said I would get something to eat.

When I come out a few minutes later I am shocked to see him in the drivers seat. I March to the door which is locked. I glared at him when instead of unlocking the door he cracked the window. I set the bags on the ground and put my hands on my hips. "Antonio I recommend you unlock the door now and re take your seat if you want to sit in it comfortably and don't want to be royally embarrassed " I threatened he gulped and the color drained from his face as he did as he was told. I don't know if I could have followed through on the threat but knowing it worked relieved me. I got in passing out the food and drinks instructing Jackson (Jax) and Edward (Eddie ) to help their nieces.

I was driving for about ten minutes when I glanced over at Tony because he was being so quiet. I sighed when I seen how down he looked. "Tony" I called when I seen he was looking at me, I watched him out of the corner of my eye, I asked "what exactly got into you back there?"

"I was trying to help" he said as he looked at his shoes "you are getting tired so I was going to see if I could drive for a while. " "why did you lock the door? Why not just ask me?" When I did not get a answer "could it be because you know you need a license to drive? I want a answer. " he started playing with his fingers "I have my permit" he said "I was going to hand it to you through the window " he looked at me on the verge of tears "I didn't expect you to react that bad."

When I stopped at the red light I looked at him "then why didn't you just show it to me" I gave him another look "you knew you were in the wrong and didn't want to push your luck?" He nodded and I said "you better never lock me out of this car or anywhere else ever again" I paused "I can promise you won't like the consequences." he gulped and I added "do you understand me " as I stated to move forward when the lights turned green. "Yes mam" he said still looking at his shoes. After a few minutes he asked, so quietly I almost couldn't hear "how much trouble am I in?" I sighed "none" his head shot up "I will let it go this time" he nodded "and next time we stop for gas you can drive". He smiled and nodded before starting to eat. I hate being strict with the boys but I learned the hard way last school year when I watched them for the last two weeks of summer and the first two of the school year. I let them have their way the whole first week and most of the second. When I tried to get them on a school schedule the two oldest gave me such a hard time of going to bed when I said it was fustrating. That was nothing compared to trying to get them up. The first day of school they pushed me so far I got there mom's wooden spoon and threatened to deliver about five or six swats to boths sit spots. Now all I have to do is threaten and they do as I ask.

We had been on the road for almost 24 hours when we stopped at the next gas station and I switched spots. I must have fallen asleep because I was woken by the kids calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked around and found we were parked in front of a non descript building and it had been almost four hours since I last looked at the clock. " Why are we stopped?" I asked "you know we are not..." I paused as Tony answered "this is where the GPS said to stop. "

We all stepped out of the car and stretched before turning to look at the building once again. I turned to look at the kids and took a deep breath before saying " you all need to be on your best behavior" I said "and all of you stay close to me" they all nodded and we walked to the front door. Next to the door was a small sign that read Rangeman inc.

I took another deep breath before opening the door and ushering the kids in ahead of me. I walked up to the desk asking "can I please speak with a Mr. Manosso or Mr Sherman." The man behind the desk stared at me a few seconds before saying "do you have a appointment ". I shook my head no and handed him the note that said front desk. He looked at it for a second before opening it reading it quickly and grabbing the phone. Quickly and quietly he spoke then told me "they will be right down. " I nodded and stepped back to stand with the kids and picked up my four year old Sandra (Sandy). Tony picked up my youngest Angela (Amy). We all looked up as the elevator opened and a mountain of a man with the most beautiful amber eyes stepped out of the door that leads to the staircase. Followed by a Hispanic man. Both were very Handsome but mr. amber eyes would be the one I fell for if I was looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanks POV

There was a knock on my door as it opens. I didn't need to look up knowing only three people would be brave enough to do such a thing and two of those only when it is extremely important. "Let's go" is all he said as he looks at me. I raise a brow as I stand and he smiled "we are being requested at the front desk" he shrugged. I nodded as we exited my office and headed for the lobby.

When we exited the stairwell there stood the girl of my dreams. She was about five feet seven inches tall, dark chocolate colored skin, beautiful grey eyes and very fit and curvy in all the right spots. My bubble of happy popped when I seen she had five kids practically clinging to her. The oldest had to be in his teens the youngest being a toddler in the oldest arms. She didn't seem old enough to be a mother of five kids especially one being a teenager.

I almost jumped when Ric barked "Report". I could see the edge of his lip twitch from the corner of my eye. "This is Miss Boulder and her children" a flash of confusion as Shark answered and I glanced at Ric before turning to the family in front of us and smiled "Hello miss" I said "I'm Tank". Her returning smile was blinding "Hi I'm Tamera but please call me Tammy" she pointed to each kid "these are my kids" she stumbled over the word as she said it but continued "Tony, Jax, Eddie, Sandy and Amy" she smiled "and who is your shadow ?"

I outright laughed as Shark tried to cover his. Ranger was glaring at me I just smiled at her as I said "this is Ranger." She smiled at him before turning back to me "I am going to guess you are Mr Manosso or Sherman. " I smiled "Mr Sherman at your service ". She nodded as she took a package out of her purse and handed it to me. My suspension was confirmed when I looked at the seal on the envelope. Both of us Straightened up. Her and all three boys smiled "how long did you serve under _my father_ and uncle? " the way she said my father was with a disdain but uncle was said with pure love.

"Technically never mam" Ranger answered "but we have done missions both with him and under their Command."

She nodded "then I truly hope you can give me some more information on what is going on and why he and uncle sent me here?"again we both noticed the tone and glanced at each other.

"We will do our best "I answered "but I think we should take this to my office. " Ric gave me a funny look because normally we would go to his but I had a feeling she would be more comfortable in mine. She told us on the way up the stairs that her daddy was the retired Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. Her uncle was retired Master Gunnery Sergeant, MGySg Raul McClendan.

When we stepped off of the Elevator Tammy, and Tony both froze as did Zero, who was walking out of the brake room. " Ben?" She asked with a shake to her voice. He nodded "yeah baby girl" then turned to said looking at Tony "Buddy, god you are so grown up" he said as he opened his arms and both flew into his embrace. " Does he know where you are" Zero asked spitting out he like it tasted bad Witch was a surprise because he usually can get along with anyone. Tammy nodded into his chest then pulled back "uncle Mac and him packed us in the car and sent us here." "Did they tell you anything?" "His past was back with a vengeance" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I was so scared at least now I know we're safe" she said before burrowing back into his arms. He nodded "i wont let anyone hurt you ever again" After a few seconds she summoned the four other kids forward and introduced them. It was like the two younger boys had known about Zero but none of the three ever met.

The group stood together quietly talking. I could tell he went into big brother mode and wasn't going to let them out of his sight at least without protection at all times. I looked at Ric just as Lester, Steph and Lester's kids stepped out of the elevator. It's been a little over eight months since Alex shipped out with Ram, Zip, Tiger, Wings, and Trip. The mission was supposed to be two to four months. We are all worried but know the team was the best around and know that they will be home as soon as they can.

"Bomber" Zero calls waving for her to come over to him. She smiles and walks over hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Hey, what's up?" He smiles "remember how I told you about my baby sister and brother" when she nods I look at Ranger and he shrugs and Zero continues "this is Tammy, Tony" he smiles "and the bonus is I have two more brothers Jax and Eddie" he points them out "and two of the most adorable nieces ever" he picks the two up "Sandy and Amy." Amy reaches for Steph after looking to zero who nodded.

Steph took her into her arms smiling "well welcome to the Rangeman family everyone." Amy whispers something into her ear and Little girl laughs "a little girl after my own heart." She turns to the assembled men "Hermano" both Les and Hector answer her which makes her smile even bigger "open the divider between conference rooms B and C" they both nodded and walked off. She turned to Many "up for a pizza and donut run" he nodded and she looked around "take tiger." "Any special orders give them to Many" she looked back to him "get enough for everyone tell Pino to put it on my account" he nodded and started to take requests." When Hector and Les came back on the floor she told them to go get beer, wine, pop, and juice boxes. As she was giving them her credit card I turned to Ric and Smirked "she's got her inner Ranger on" he smiled and nodded proud of his woman.

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Lester's POV

It's been eight months since Alex left and it is getting to all of us. Mike has been constantly arguing over the last two months that we (Ric, and I) should let him take a team and go search. I told him his mother wouldn't allow it and neither would i. Ric told him we don't even know where she is and she gave her handler strict instructions to never give either Bree or Mike the info and if Ranger is able to get it he promised her to never tell either. He had taken on the roll of typical teen a little to well. He became mouthy, disobedient, lied, and began breaking curfew or sneaking out at night. I could see him heading down the same path Ric and I did way back when. So I sent him to stay with my older sister Valentina (Tina) two weeks ago. His disrespect and bad behavior was starting to affect the other kids. Now he's angry at me for sending him away from home. I'm hoping she can pull him back like Abuela did for Ric and I.

Joe has become more clingy with me and Steph. He is always glued to one of the core team at all times. He has become quieter than before. He only spoke maybe 20 words or less in the last 5 months. He only talk in SEE or ASL. He also has had many more meltdowns and they are increasing each month.

Bree goes from a drill sergeant that can keep the house and kids running with her eyes closed to a closed off, depressed can't get out of bed sloth. I'm starting to believe she has bipolar disorder or at least a form of depression. I talked to Ric yesterday about getting her into talk to the company shrink.

Jan is angry but mostly at Mike. She is Pissed off at how he has been behaving. When he was home they got into arguments multiple times a day. Now that he is at my sisters she calls to yell at him atleast once a day. She reminds me of my baby sister Isobel (Isy) when my parents sent me to live with Abuela.

Nate and Ant were starting to copy Mike when he was home. Now that he is at his Tia Tina ' house they are slowly becoming the kids they were before.

Gabby misses her daddy alot and has been throwing a lot of tantrums. I have let her call and talk to him once a day before bedtime. After she says goodbye to him and either Joe or Bree take her upstairs is the only time I can see glimpses of the boy he once was. That's when I have hope he can come home soon.

My family at Rangeman has been my saving grace. We are all holding each other up. Her still being gone is stressing us all out and making all of us ready to jump into action. Ranger is working on getting answers and then set up a team. He already told me I will not be on the team and even though I hate that I totally understand.

Tina called me this morning saying she was coming to Rangeman to see her husband and have lunch with him. She said when Mike overhead them talking about it he asked to come. "He promised to behave and stay in the sight of me, you or one of the core team at all times" she told me. I told her it was up to her but it was ok with me. I don't want him to ever feel like I don't want him or like I sent him away and forgot about him like Ric and I did when we were pretty much wrote out of our families especially Ric since that is pretty much what happened. They have only recently reconnected with him since Rangeman has been doing so good.

Steph POV

I was out doing a instilation with Hector all morning and pulled into the grauge about a quarter till eleven. I watched Les and the kids, minus Mike, get out of the car. It was weird not seeing him everyday but I understand why Les did what he had to. Ihave been talking with my nephew on the phone daily. He asked me the other day if I think Les will force his mom to put him in boarding school. I told him "first your dad doesn't even like you being away now kiddo he is just trying to do what is best for all of you and second you mom would never alow it." I know it helped to calm him some but I know Les needs to sit down and talk to him and let him know that is not what he wants.

I came back to reality when I felt arms wrapped around both my waist and leg. I smiled as I scooped Gabby up and gave the rest including Les a one arm hug. After entering the elevator I put Gabby down so she could hit the button. We rode the elevator up to the control room floor in silence. When we arrived we all exited and then Zero called me over to introduce his family. I know how much he missed Tammy and Tony and how angry he has been over the way he was forced to leave. He hated his father for all the abuse he suffered in his childhood and also watched the other two suffer through. What was worse he had him taken across the country and dropped off to fend for himself when he was only 15 all because he wanted to go into the Army.

After meeting everyone and giving orders out I watched as Tigger tried to figure out if he should come up and tell, his husband, zero. Tammy laughed and looked up at her brother "is there someone you want to introduce us to" she motioned towards Tigger who ducked his head. I laughed along with some of the guys as Zero smiled at her and held his hand out towards Tigger "sweets" they smiled at each other as he walked towards them. Once there hands connected you could see both instantly relax.

They wrapped an arm around each other's waste before turning towards Tammy and the kids. "Baby girl, Buddy and kiddos" he smiled "this is Cameron my husband" he turned towards Tigger "Cam sweetheart this is my siblings and nieces" then he pointed to each and did introductions.

Tigger was suprised by how openly he was not only accepted but instantly loved by all of them. I could tell by the look on Zeros face it didn't shock him at all.

Zero came to me during the impromptu party and said that him and Tigger wanted to chip in for the party. He didn't want Ric and I to pay for the full thing. "I'm paying for this" I motioned around the room "with all the investments dollar has made for me I have more money than what I know what to do with."

When he tried to argue with me I gave him the burg glare "spend the money on them" I smiled "they are going to need clothes, toys, school supplies". He smiled at me kissed my cheek and took off to go spend time with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Tammy POV

"Who's that?" I asked my brother pointing at the blond guy that Steph was just talking to "and what did he do? " I continue as a different woman who looks kind of like the guy looks to be telling him off.

Ben chuckles along with Cam and I glared at both. " it's Santos" Cam says and Ben says "Lester Santos and who knows" he shakes his head "Ranger says his middle name should be trouble. " "probably has something to do with Mike" Cam says pointing to a teen boy slouched in a corner looking miserable.

" correct" came from behind us we all looked behind us and Mr. Manosso was glaring across the room at the man in question "my brother can be a idiot" he sighed and both Cam and my brother both looked momentarily shocked before there faces went blank "he didn't learn from our teen years."

He stopped when Steph wrapped her arms around his waste and fitted herself to him. She pulled back to look at him "stop" she glared at him "he is not them" she shook her head "he's taking him home tonight. "

He looked between Steph and his brother a couple times. He laughed "I'm sure he will" he smiled at her "between Tina and you I'm sure he will. " she glared at him before walking over to Tank and another guy I found out who is called Bobby. Hector walked up to the trio listened for a few seconds before turning around and giving his boss a death glare. He gulped and paled and my two brothers laughed when Ben said "wouldn't want't to be you. You Pissed brother bear off." He glared at them but it did hold no strength.

"Macho men" I laughed and walked towards the trio saying "should never piss off a girls big brother." I walked over to them keeping an eye on Lester. Loving and raising a teen is hard on its own. Add on you not stepping into the role of parent till they are older it makes it even more impossible. When I got over to the trio Steph was still complaining about how she was getting together with Tina and Celia, who I learned was Rangers oldest sister, and making the man pay. Hector was totally in but the other two said they wanted nothing to do with it before walking away. Hector let me in on his secret, which not many know, he can understand and speak English. I listened in on their plans and chimed I'm once in awhile before noticing Tony sitting with Mike both playing a game on their phones. When I looked in the opposite direction seeing Lester sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. I got Stephs attention as I seen Tina walking towards us "you think he will talk to me " I asked motioning towards Lester. She nodded "yeah" she sighed "he will if you have any words of wisdom he would probably appreciate it" I smiled and nodded as I started to walk away.

When I got across the room I asked "you okay?" As I sat across from him. He shrugged "just an idiot and terrible dad" he looked up at me then over to the corner where our two oldest were. "I doubt it and no way " I said shaking my head. We sat and talked till Bobby came over and said "Ants passed out in Tanks arms and Nets is almost asleep in Rics". Les nodded "ok I will get the rest ready so we can head to the estate. " "we're tired" Eddie, Jax and Sandy whined in unison. I turned to the oldest two while my daughter climbed into my lap "what was that?" I gave them my mom look before looking to my daughter with the same look. I turned back to the boys "I couldn't hear over all that whining that I know was not comming from you three because you know better. "

Eddie grumbled something I couldn't make out and I reachedout grabbing his wrist and making him come closer. Once he was in front of me I gave him my 'Pissed off mom face' "what was that young man?" He said "didn't mean it" I took a deep breath before asking "do you remember what I threatened your brother with earlier today? " he gulped but nodded "I will do the same to you. How many minutes would that be?" He sniffles and wipes at his eyes "nine" then he really starts crying "I'm sorry sissy I really am. " I pull him to one side of me as I wrap a arm around him and my seven year old to my other side and rub both of there backs to get them to calm down. My daughter was curled in my lap hugging my waste. Once both boys calmed down I asked "where is Amy at?" "With Aunt Steph" Eddie answered. I looked over at her and seen my daughter asleep in her lap. I sighed and looked at the boys "go tell your brother we are getting ready to leave. I am going to talk with Ben to see if we can stay with him or".

"Um" Lester broke in "just go tell your brother you guys are getting ready to leave and tell my son that is with him that we are getting ready to go. " the boys looked to me and I nodded before they took off. I looked to Les with a Brow raised he chuckled "Steph is going to be pissed that you can do that to" then he nodded "ok there is a empty wing at the estate you and the kids can stay there tonight we can figure everything else out tomorrow. " "sounds like a great plan to me I will let Ric, Tank, and Zero and Tigger know" Bobby said when he walked up to us then turned to walk away.

I sighed "If Ben is okay with this then it's fine by me and thank you. " "We are " came from behind me as Cam and Ben came to stand behind me "he's right" Ben smiled "we will see you all tomorrow" I smiled and stood and hugged both as the three boys came walking towards me. Before all the questions could start I said "I am going to get Amy and say goodbye to everyone before we follow Les and his kids to the estate ."

When we reached Steph and the rest they said they would carry the kids down and help us get them into the car. After we had got done buckling all the belts I realized Tony wasn't in the car. When I looked across the roof he was standing by the drivers door giving me puppy dog eyes. I shook my head "no way" he was going to try to start arguing when Ben said "I agree now get in the car "

Tony stomped around the car got in slamming the door. Ben was going to reach for the door handle when I stopped him "let me handle it." He looked between the two of us before nodding "ok we will see you tomorrow " I hugged both getting a kiss on the head from both. I waved to the rest as I got in the car and started following Lester out of the grauge that my car was moved to earlier.

After we were on the road Tony said "Tammy, sis". I stopped him "Antonio I recommend that if you keep your mouth shut till I ask you a question." He nodded and I said "the way you acted terribly back there. I am so disappointed in you and don't even know what to do with you." I paused to let that sink in and to calm down some "when we get to wherever Les is taking us you are to go to whatever room you are assigned to and stay there till I say otherwise." I took a deep breath "I will decide what the rest of your punishment is and let you know what it is tomorrow." As we pulled up to the biggest house I ever seen I parked the car and unbuckled my seat belt and turned to my oldest "you get out of the car help with the luggage then when you are shown your room I don't want to see or hear from you till morning unless it is a emergency." "Yes mam" he said before doing exactly as I told him.

After all the kids Les told me he would be in the main family room if I wanted to talk. I took a long shower and put on a pair of pajamas before laying on the bed. I realized I did need to talk to someone and also that in the short time I knew him Les has become a friend and someone I felt comfortable with. I sighed as I stood up and started to make my way out of my room and then the wing and back to the main part of the house. I walked down the staircase and down the hall to the huge chefs kitchen before continuing on to the family room in the back of the house.

When I got in the family room I plopped down on the couch and propped a pillow behind my head as I put my feet on the other arm. Les was sitting in a recliner across from me "ok how many people live here and how many are home right now? " he laughed "Ric and Steph" when I gave him a confused look "Ranger " I nodded and he continued "they have the west wing, Bobby has the North east, you are in the guest wing north west, Tank has the south, and Alex and I have the East wing mainly because it is the biggest. We all own a part of this home. We don't have our own houses on this compound but we do in the one out of the city."

"Wow!" I said shaking my head "I Take it Steph and the rest of your guys wives get along well." He smiled "I'm the only one of the core team that is married" he sighed "Ric and Stephs story is long and is there's to tell. Tank has not dated in a couple years his last girl was a trip. Bobby has dated a few girls but nothing that ever got to serious. "

I nodded "I'm single well...widowed..." I swallowed "the girls daddy was killed shortly after Amys birth in Afghanistan. "

He got up, walked across the room, lifted my feet, sat down and placed my feet in his lap before he started massaging them. "I am so sorry sweetie pie that sucks" I nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes as he kept up with the massage.

After I got my emotions under control I looked up at him "what am I supposed to do with Tony?"

He laughed and shook his head "I think you are asking the wrong person." He paused and looked over at me "what was that threat you made to Eddie earlier? " I sighed but explained "i feel like i have no other option now but I seriously doubt I could ever go all the way through with it".

He sighed and shut his eyes while he thought "I think this is a put up or stop threatening that as a punishment." He opened his eyes and turned to look at me. "Then again I followed through with my threat and you can see how well that went."

I seen a woman in the doorway to the room she mouthed 'suprise ' pointing at Les before motioning to be quiet. I looked at Les "Les how much practice did you have at this single parent thing before eight months ago? None so you came in to this at a running start and did what you thought was best. I watched them kids today and they love you. All of them. I atleast have a little practice but it's the teen boy that I know is prancing from one end of that room to the other that is throwing me. How many times did he tell you he loved you and how happy was he to just hug you and to get even a little bit of your attention. You will have just as good if not even a better relationship with him. I don't know to many guys that could step into the dad roll, especially with teens, and be accepted and loved as deep as you are by them kiddos."

The whole time I was talking the woman snuck closer and was now standing behind him. "Baby she's right." He jumped up spun to look at the girl before rushing around the couch and hugging her. "Alex?" He whispered "is that really you?" She nodded and kissed and hugged him again.

I got up and started to leave the room so they could have some much needed and deserved time. " wait" I heard Alex say but paused when I turned Les was wearing a huge smile "Tammy" he said. "Tammy please don't go maybe I could help with your situation I overhead most of your conversation and I think I may have a idea." I walked back in the room and took a seat in the chair and left the lovebirds have the couch.

I smiled or at least tried to these last few days are really starting to take a toll on my sanity and my energy. " I really don't want to intrude" I shook my head "I know you two have not been together for a long time." I was fighting not to cry now "I am going to have to learn to be the mom and dad andI guess there is no better time than now."

I started to get up to leave but lost the battle with my tears and began to shake. I started to fall but was caught and lifted into someone's chest. This last week has been extremely exhausted and overwhelming. I collapsed into the chest and just broke down feeling safe and protected enough to let down my walls. I just clung to the person who is holding me and got lost in all of my feelings.

This is my longest chapter for this story maybe of all time. Let me know what you think so far and where you think I should go next with it


	5. Chapter 5

Tanks POV

I walked into the estate and went to the fridge and grabbed a couple waters to take with me into the family room. Once i had them i made my way across the kitchen I heard a voice I haven't heard in over eight months. I smiled as I heard Les ask if it was really her. I was so happy for my brother and sister that they were finally back together.

I continued walking I went to turn into the family room when I heard Tammy saying she had to learn to do this herself. I could tell she was close to crying and set the bottles down on the table and started walking towards her when I seen her start to stand but then started to collapse. I lunged forward catching her and lifting her in my arms until she was leaning into my chest where she lost the battle she has been fighting for way too long. She clung to me and balled her eyes out till she fell asleep in my arms.

When I looked up Les and Alex were in pretty much the same position. I know I have the same look of pain that was painted across our faces. We carried the girls up and settled both in to bed before meeting in the family room again.

I smiled and gave him a hug "so glad she's finally home " he nodded and smiled but then frowned. "You know she will understand once you explain it to her" I said he sighed and nodded.

"I'm worried about Tammy she's only 22, to young to be under all this stress" he said as he sat in the chair. I nodded "yeah I know but she has all of us now" I said thinking about all the stress we were handling at that age. "but we signed up for it she didn't" he said reading me and my mood. I know little girl thinks we can read each others minds it's not the truth we just know each other well sometimes too well. I nod again but before I can say anything "yeah but baby girl is strong" Zero says "and she's not on her own" Tigger says.

We both turn to the doorway as Ric says "she's one of us now." "Yeah" Steph agrees "she's part of this big crazy Rangeman family the club is nearly impossible to get into but there is no way out." She gets a evil smiles "specially since our Tankie likes her" she says in a sing songy voice as she sits in Rics lap. Both Zero and Tigger give me a glare and I turn mine on little girl who just smiles at me.

Zero sighs "I know not to try to run her life" he shakes his head "didn't work last time" he laughed "I was made a uncle double over by the one guy I demanded she was not allowed with" he ahook his head "but they helped keep each other going when he sent me away " frowned "then she got her heart broken, became a widow and single mother when we lost him".

We could all see he really didn't want to talk about it so we changed the subject. Three hours had passed, with us just talking and enjoying each others company, when Rics phone rang. He looked at the caller ID before making a WTH face "Yo?" He questioned "you're an only child" pause "understood see you when you get here" he laughed "not a word." Then he hung up. We all was looking to him for answers.

He chuckled looking at Zero "take it Tammy is bullseyes Baby?" Zero had a confused look but nodded and Ric continued "wants to use the jet to get back here says she called him in tears." Zero nodded once again "suprised me she didn't ask for him from the get go" he shook his head "Tammy met him through her first boyfriend" he said boyfriend with the same tone he used fot there dad he sighed "was the head of the crypts where we were stationed at the time. When her 'boyfriend' tried to have her jumped in Bullseye stepped in and not only protected her but took her on as his. If you ask about her on the street it is well known she belongs to him. since Hec and him got together she is also known as Hectors. He also took Tony under his protection and probably the rest as they were born."

Tigger looked over at me and started cracking up and nudged zero. I must of not hid my irritation well because everyone looked at me before laughing. When he calmed down some "he's like an older brother or dad to her" he laughed a little more "and she's not yours" he sighed "yet" he shook his head "so quit the jealous boyfriend routine or you won't even get your chance."

He stood and stretched "we're going to check on her before heading back to our place" he reaches for Tigger hand who gets up and takes it with a warm smile. "Your welcome to stay in one of the rooms in my wing" I said smiling at them "she might need someone during the night and this way youcan be closer." They both smiled and thanked me before heading up the stairs. We all followed suit shortly after.

...

I own nothing. Please let me know what you think by hitting the review button.


	6. Chapter 6

bullseye (Devon) (bubba) (poppa) POV

When my little man called me yesterday and said that they were on the road to Trenton I hoped it was to Rangeman. When my Baby called in tears my heart broke. It took time and a lot of consoling but eventually I got her calm enough to tell me what happened. I got her to agree that she wouldn't do anything till I got there. I can't wait to see my two God daughters and my three guys.

I am pissed at there so called father but am glad that they are safe with my family. I called my husband, who's call I missed earlier, and let him know not only did I get his message but also talked to our Baby. He said she didn't want everyone to know that they knew each other until I was home. I smiled at that it was so her. He did say she told Ranger that he should never upset big brothers. I am sure Zero and Tigger were not going to be so happy that she wanted and needed me.

I called Ranger and asked if I could use one of the Jets to get back home faster. I knew he wouldn't mind, as long as I can finish the job, but I asked anyway. When he said he would call for the jet to be ready I hurriedly packed. I let Missile, Rangers baby brother and the man who is running this office, know that I was leaving. He wasn't happy but drove me to the airstrip that the company jets use.

We were almost to the airstrip when my phone rang from my little man. "I made her turn into him" was the first thing he said "the only thing she wants to do is beat me she won't even talk to me. " I sighed "little man listen" i heard a sniffled ok i sighed "she loves you more than anything" i took a deep breath "you have all really had a tough week. Get some sleep and I'm on my way right now I will see you soon. " "ok love you see you soon" he said I repeated it back before hanging up.

Knowing that Tammy introduced Hector as my husband to the boys I decided to call him and ask him to go to the estate and try to calm both baby and little man down. Once we werein the air I called my hubby and asked him if he would go. "I will head over there now" was his response. I don't think I have been this nervous or excited to get someplace since my god daughters were born.

After hanging up with Hector I did a little meditation to relax and the next thing I knew we were landing. I was beyond tired since I was up a little over twenty hours working on the systems before I got her call. I was glad I got the almost two hours of sleep I doubt I would be getting any more anytime soon.

Puma, one of Stephs highers, was at the strip to pick me up. When he turned into the minimal lot I raised a brow he smirked and started to get out "bosses orders" then jogged intol the store.

Tanks POV

I went up to my wing shortly after everyone else separated for the night. I layed there for over a hour before giving up and going back down to the family room. I sat and watched Scorpion that was on the dvr. When that finished I put tvland on and watched reruns.

The screen switched to the gate and I seen it was Puma answered Bullseye so I opened the gate and went and unlocked and opened the front door for them to enter. Bullseye got out and grabbed his bag. He shook his head as Puma retrieved several bags from the cargo area. I raised a brow and Bullseye laughed and walked into the house. Puma walked to the kitchen set down the bags then went back out to the car and brought in two 24 packs of pop and a few more bags.

I followed him to the kitchen and watched him unload all the bags. I was shocked by the amount of junk food he was unloading and he noticed and said " Bosses orders." I was going to open my mouth to respond when Bobby came up behind me and said "my Milky way please. " Puma smiled and handed it over. "This is all yours?" I asked. He shook his head "just had Bomber add it to her order" he held up the candy bar before heading back up stairs.

I shook my head and turned back around. "I'm crashing in the bosses wing" Puma announced before heading up the stairs. "Did Hec get them calm" Bullseye asked. I frowned and shrugged "didn't know he was here must of came when I was pretending to sleep. " He nodded "he can be beyond silent."

He studied me for a long time "they are going to all need a little time." He shook his head and smiled a sad smile "she's still healing after Sharks death. You are perfect for her" he paused "for all of them" He gave me a death glare "you ever hurt them you will wish you were dead. "

I gulped "I totally get it and agree." One of them was scary the two of them together were past terrifying. I had no doubt that His husband would help him. He nodded and smiled "spare wing" he said I nodded and watched him disappear up the stairs.

I took a deep breath before asking "She is sharks Pixie?" He nodded and smiled sadly again "when he was killed she almost followed but thankfully pulled it together for the girls" he frowned "I believe Tony begging her to not leave him helped her want to ." He shook his head "what ever you want to know you will have to be patient and ask her when the time is right. I said more than I should have already." I frowned but nodded before we both headed upstairs. He said as we hit the top landing "night brother I'm going to check on my kids and husband now." I nodded and headed to my wing.


	7. Chapter 7

Tammy POV

It's been almost a month since we came here. That first week was really messed up. That next morning after my savior came we sat down with Antonio and talked things out. I promised him I would never be like 'him' but I would also not take attitude or behavior like he showed the day before. I knew how stressful that passed week was so I didn't punish him b UT told him next time not only would he spend a whole week in his room there would also be no electronics. I made him apologize to Ben and everyone else who was in the garage. He has again become the same great kid I loved since our talk.

I found out the person who caught me when I collapsed was Tank. I can't believe that I felt so safe with someone I didn't know to well at the time. Bubba and Bubbi and our new family has helped get me full custody of the kids and a restraining order against him. The kids have adjusted better than I thought possible.

The kids are royally spoiled by all there many uncles and aunts. They do no wrong in any of there eyes. The only problem has been with Ben who is entirely too strict with them and thinks he can overrule me when it comes to the boys. It has gotten so bad Bubbi and Bubba has banned him from being around any of us and the whole core team has backed up the order.

I am brought out of my thoughts by yelling and I sigh "not again" I shake my head before texting Les and telling him he needs to come home and calm his wife again. I understood her being upset with Mike when she first got home but she is totally taking it to far now. I get up from the couch in our wing of the estate when I hear someone knocking on the door. Mike sticks his head in as I am almost to it "can I please hide in here till dad gets home?"

I smiled and waved him in as I opened my arms for him to walk into. He buries his head into my neck and I can feel the tears soaking into my shirt as he clings to me. I start rubbing his back when I hear him mumble that he wanted his dad. I start to say "I texted..." When my phone rings. He lifts his head as I look at the caller ID and "it's your dad" I say as he holds his hand out. I smile and handed him the phone.

"Dad you need to come home" he says "she let me" pause "I came in here I couldn't take it no more she's crazy" pause "I think this last mission she got brain damage" pause "ok see you in a little I'm staying with Aunt Tammy" he looked at me and I nodded he said bye and hung up before handing me back my phone. I walked over and locked the door to the suite so I could make sure Alex couldn't come in.

I wrapped a arm around his shoulders and lead him back to the living room and sat him in the middle of the couch. I sat next to him and he laid down with his head in my lap. He looked up at me with tears filled eyes "why can't she see I'm sorry" he sniffled and whipped at his eyes "I know what I did when she was gone and I promised never to do it again" he whipped his eyes again "is she ever going to see me again and not just the mistakes I made."

I sighed "I don't know sweetheart" I ran my fingers through his hair massaging his scalp "I am going to help fix this anyway I can." He turned and buried his head in my stomach and his arms around my waste. He nodded into my stomach still crying and holding on for dear life. My cell beeped with a text message from Les "hey sis I'm outside your door" I sighed as I texted "just unlock it and come in. Your boy needs you."

I heard the door unlock and open as I watched my favorite older brother and one of the best friends walk in. He smiled a sad smile as he looked from me to his son and back. " Hey buddy I'm here" he said as he walked over and kneeled in front of us.

He lost his balance and landed on his but when my nephew threw himself into his dad's open arms. I chuckled and smiled I stood kissed the top of my nephews head whispered I was going to leave them in my brothers ear before kissing his cheek.

I locked the door to the wing as I left and was glad I did when I ran into Alex on the stairs . I sighed when she finally looked up at me then pulled her into a hug. "Les is leaving and taking the kids with him". I pulled back "can you blame him? " I asked "I have been holding your oldest son while he cried his eyes out asking if his mom will ever see him or just a mistake he made?"

She shook her head and buried her head in her hands. She was sobbing and as mad as I was at her I hated seeing someone so upset so I pulled her into my arms. I heard the front door open down stairs I looked up in time to see Ric and Steph walking in. He looked between the two of us and frowned "Ally?" He called gently as he got up next to us. She flung herself into his arms and buried her face into his neck and soon after her legs gave out. He caught her and carried her down the rest of the steps and into the living room where he sat on the couch with her in his lap and us other two on either side.

When she calmed down some she pulled back "he deserves better" she whipped her eyes "I need help It's not his fault " she said "I need to talk to someone about what happened and then I need to apologize and prove I deserve to be his mom again. "

Ric and her stared at each other for a long time before he nodded and hugged her. "What ever you need you got it" she sighed and curled into him and he asked "inpatient or in house? " She through about it for a few seconds then pulled back to look at all of us "inpatient want to stay around family. If that's alright?" She looked at each of us "we have your 6" Ric, "family sticks together" Steph, "i will do anything to help that boy get his mom back so you got my full support" I smiled.

"What did I miss?" I heard Tank ask as he sat behind me and started to massage my shoulders. Alex started to say how she was a terrible mom when Tank growled pulling ne into his lap "Stop it sis" he sighed "I hate when the two of you say stuff like that" he motions between her and me "everyone makes mistakes all you can do is learn from them and apologize and work on being better." I smiled I am falling for this man and I am so glad he is always here for me. I leaned back and kissed him "I am learning as I go" I said before looking back at Alex "he's right and I know with time and effort you will all be okay. "


	8. Chapter 8

Tanks POV

My heart ached for Alex when I seen her curled up in Rics arms balling her eyes out. It was a little over a half hour later when Jax came down crying "Eddie is picking on me and Tony told me he was doing homework and didn't want to hear about it. " He chocked out between his sniffles and crying. He told her he was in the game room so Tammy went to the intercom on the wall and told him to come down stairs and said she would talk to Tony when she went upstairs

Right as Edward cane down both Tammy and Alex's phones dinged. They both read there text at the same time Tammy frowned and sighed but Alex gasped and started sobbing again as Little Girl grabbed the phone and showed it to Ric who growled.

Tammy turned to Eddie "would you like to tell me why are you picking on your brother?" she asks as she hands me her phone. A text from Mikes phone "please take care of Alex I love her with my whole heart and know that this is going to hurt her but I have to put my kids first. I'm taking them to Florida we are on our way now already took off. Love always your brother Les."

I sighed and shook my head then look up at Ric and Steph and mouth 'you can't be mad he is protecting his kids' Ric frowns but nods. My attention is brought back to Tammy and the boys when I hear Eddie huff "because he's stupid" he says in a loud voice but not quite yelling. Tammy reached out grabbed his arm spun him to the side and swatted his bottom about 6 times per cheek. She then turned him to face her "you need to lose the attitude and I never and I mean never want to hear you call anyone stupid ever again" she pointed her finger in the sniffling boys face "or the swats you just got will be doubled and on your bare bottom with the spoon " she glared and paused "do you understand me. " he nodded whipped under his eyes and said " yes mama. "

"Now I would like you to tell me why you were treating your brother so bad." He huffed crossed his arms over his chest "I told you and you swatted me." I could tell Tammy was at her wit end so I cleared my throat "Edward " I motioned towards me "now." He looked between Tammy and I when she nodded he slowly walked towards me looking at his shoes. When he got close his hands shot back to cover his but and his tears came heavier. It hit me what Tammy told me about there dad. I took a breath and made my face look calm. I reached out and gently tipped up his chin and gave him a gentle smile "Buddy your safe here no one's ever going to hurt you again. " I said leaving his chin go and opening my arms. He hesitated for a second then threw himself into my arms. I heard Tammy move and looked at her and she mouthed sorry and I shook my head and mouthed 'not your fault'.

I pulled him into my chest and hugged him to my chest as I rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth till he finally calmed down and actually fell asleep in my arms.

Tammy had tears in her eyes when I looked up at her. I switched Eddie to my right arm against the arm of the couch and waved her over and pulled her against my side. Jax crawled into her lap and cuddled into her. I was suprised to see we were alone when I looked up. I spun my head towards the stairs when I heard a whispered "Momma" Tony was standing at the bottom of the steps on the verge of tears "I should listened to Jax but I was really concentrating on my report" he sniffled "I'm sorry" he looks down at his feet and I could tell he was fighting his tears.

"Tony" she called when he looked up he waved him to come to her other side "it's ok sweetie" he sat next to her and curled into her side as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. " I wish you would have tried to help maybe it would have kept things from getting worse but I understand and am proud of you for taking such a intrest in your school work" she kissed the top of his head "and you are not it's trouble just next time atleast let me know something is going on. Okay? " He pulled back a little and looked between us he nodded and wiped his eyes "yes and I love you." He looked to his younger brother in my arms "please go easy on him" he said looking at her than to me "pretty please don't ever treat Jax or Eddie like he would no matter what they do. "

I looked at him and seen the same look I always see when any of the boys talk about their dad. I can't really name the look: hate, hurt, fear, want and a few others mixed in. I smiled at him "I already told all of you boys no matter what you do I would never treat you like him" he relaxed a little into Tammys side and I continued " I meant it the first time and it will never change. And the promise of me never treating any of you like him goes for you to buddy. " his tears finally won and he curled into his mom's side and buried his head into her shoulder. It took him a little while to calm down but he stayed in the same position clinging to Tammy. When he started crying again Tammy looked at me and I shrugged "Tony sweetie what is wrong please talk to us" she encouraged while rubbing his back.

He didn't move for a long time and we just waited and eventually he calmed down some and lifted his head and looked between the two of us tears still rolling down his face. He shook his head "I don't want him to ever come back" he closed his eyes and tried to wipe his tears away but it wasn't working. "Everything is perfect now we are somewhere where we are safe and people care about us" he opened his eyes and the look of pure fear and need to be loved and safe broke my heart "he always messed everything in our life up and I don't want him to do it again."

I had Eddie in my arms so I couldn't get up so I made my voice soft and said "Tony" I called gently and once he looked up at me "you are my family and a part of the Rangeman family now and that means you will always be protected and that includes from him. I promise you that I will never and I mean never let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you five kids and will always protect you." As I was talking Tammy reached over and took Eddie out of my arms which confused me. Tony looked so hopefull as he asked "Really?" I then understood why Tammy did what she did when Tony shot off the couch and into my lap. He curled into me and started crying harder and kept mumbling "thank you". I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his hair and kept telling him it was all going to be ok.

We all sat there for a long time all curled into each other. I felt Tony becoming more and more comfortable as the time went on. His breathing eventually evened out and I knew he had fallen asleep. I was so focused on the boy in my arms that I hadn't realize all three boys had fallen asleep and two of those were on Tammy. I smiled at her and whispered "I'm going to take him up I will come back down to help with them" I stood carefully and headed up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Tammys POV

After we got all the boys into their own beds Tank and I went into my room and snuggled in my bed. Dinner wouldn't be for hours and this day has already exhausted me. After we got comfortable I grabbed my phone and reread Les ' message. As I finished my phone beeped with another message from Lester's phone 'Sis I was wondering if you, the kids and maybe Tank can come down here with the kids so I can come back up there and talk this over with Alex. Let me know. Love your brother.'

I looked up at Tank who was reading over my shoulder. He was reading a text on his phone he looked at me smiling and showed me the text from Steph 'go. I will cover the meetings. Family comes first. Love you.'

I smiled and chuckled before texting Les back that we would leave first thing in the morning. He texted me back that he loved us and would see us in the morning. I leaned into my guy and relaxed. I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I felt someone shaking me trying to wake me up. I growled out I needed ten more minutes when I heard Tank laugh. "Sweets I don't think Eddie wants to wait in the hall that long." I groaned but stretched and sat up kissing Tank before looking at the clock to see its been almost three hours since we layed down. "Mama" I heard my boy call through the door and smiled as I called out "come on in buddy".

When I the door opened I didn't see the confident and brave young man I knew and loved. He reminded me of the scared and nervous little boy that was terrified of what 'he' would do to him. "Sweetheart" I called and when he looked up I motioned for him to come to me opening my arms up wide "come here." He flew across the room and, almost knocked me back into the headboard, into my arms. I pulled him into my chest and started rocking back while rubbing his back and whispering "Everything is ok. You're safe. No one will ever hurt you like that again. We love you my sweet boy." After a little while he calmed down some and looked up at me "I am so sorry for picking on bubba I won't call him s...that again." I smiled for a couple reasons one I was relieved to hear him apologize and get what for and because my message of never wanting to hear that word got through. I kissed his hair as I pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad that word is erased from your vocabulary and while I appreciate your apology and am proud of you for making it I'm not the one you hurt and need to apologize to." "I promise I will apologize to him when he wakes up" he said. I nodded "good." Before I could ask Tank asked "why did you call him that word" he paused when Eddy started to blame his brother "and I don't want to hear he was bothering you. You already said that. What were you doing when he started to bother you? "

Our boy looked between us before sniffling "I'm sorry I won't be mean to him again." Tank lifted a brow "good I'm glad but you need to answer my question" came my man's patient reply. "I..." his tears started coming faster and I knew why and hatred for our sperm donor grew. I sighed "baby I promise no one will break or throw your things away" I rubbed his back and kissed his hair "but you know that there are consequences for your behavior and you might be put on restrictions right?" He nodded while hugging me tightly "my model kits" he mumbled into my chest." I sighed before backing him up from me and giving my fed up mom stare "I know we have talked about you fighting with your brothers over a toy or your models. You are not allowed to touch your models for two weeks and I don't want to hear of another ensident like this you are going to get the spoon. " I glared at him for a few seconds before "do you understand me?" He nodded and his head dropped down as his tears took over but only a few seconds later his head whipped up and turned to Tank with a terrified look in his eyes. I knew what was coming but I think it shocked Tank "I'm sorry really sorry I promise I won't do it again please don't be mad " his tears were falling hard and fast and broke both of our hearts. Tank shook his head "I'm not mad baby" he held his arms out towards our son, I just now realized how I have thought of him as all five kids dad for a long time, when both looked towards me I smiled and nodded. I don't know what father whispered to son but it stopped the tears and soon they were hugging.

When he set the boys feet on the floor "why don't you go see if your brothers are up" he paused "you knock on their doors if they don't answer you come back and let us know ok." We got a nod before he took off out of the room but a second later he was back in our doorway looking a little nervous. "What's wrong baby? " I asked. He looked up from his feet "Momma may I please put my model plane away so no parts go missing when I can build it again." I smiled "yes you may and thank you for asking love you". He smiled "I didn't want to get in more trouble. Thanks."

Tanks phoned dinged right after Eddie left the room. He looked at it smiled and looked at me. We're going to Manuels restaurant for dinner. Ric already reserved the family table. I chuckled "wonder how many of the family will be joining us I said as I stood up to go take a shower. Right before I went into the bathroom Tony knocked on our door and let us know the other two boys were putting the model kit away. He said he would let them know to start getting ready and Tank said he would take care of the girls while I got ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Tammys POV

Manuels was Rics little brothers restaurant and he was one of the best chefs I have had the pleasure of enjoying the food he made. Many family dinners took place in his restaurant. He made sure to know everyone's favorites especially the kiddos and made sue it was on the table along with a couple new dishes to try each time. Alex didn't want to come so Bobby stayed home with her. Manuel packed up each of their favorites along with a couple bottles of wine and the fixings for adult slushys. Thankfully it was just us and not all of the extended family. Ric and Les has been working on their relationship with their parents but it was still rocky. I don't think any of us could have handled the drama that came along with the whole family.

We told our kids on the way back home we told our kids about leaving at 0500 hours to head for Florida. They were excited but I could tell something was bothering my oldest so as everyone started to go into the estate I said "Tony stay back with me a minute" at his nervous glance between me and Tank I smiled "it's ok your not in trouble or nothing I just wanted to talk for a few" he swallowed and nodded as Tank looked between the two of us before nodding and following the kids into the house.

I walked to the bench on the other side of the grauge and sat patting the spot next to me. Tony walked so slowly towards me I chuckled and when his eyes, that were trained on his shoes this whole time, shot up to me. I chuckled again while smiling "Sweetheart I promise you did nothing wrong and you are not in trouble" I paused "unless there is something you need to tell me?" I raised a brow. He shook his head no and I nodded and smiled "ok then can you please move those feet of yours at a faster pace" he shrugged and kept up hi same pace. I was losing patients with him and growled "Antonio you are making me believe you just lied to me and you did do something wrong and know you are going to be punished for it" I paused taking a deep breath to calm down some before opening them and pinning my boy with my glare "do you need assistance" I paused again. He shook his head no vigorously while his tears started flowing fast and he sniffled "no mama I didn't lie" he sniffed again as his hands twitched at his sides.

He rushed over and sat at the other end of the bench while staring at my hands. I opened my arms. He stood and ran into my arms. I hugged him with both arms before rubbing his back with my left as I kept my right holding onto him. "Baby talk to me" I urged "I know something is bothering you and you just promised me you did nothing wrong so please tell me what got you so upset." His back felt warmer than normal but I didn't think much of it till he buried his head in my neck. I sighed "Sweetheart why didn't you tell me you were not feeling well? I know something else is bothering you so please tell me what it is maybe I can help or find a way to make it better."

He shook his head and burrowed further into me. I thought for a second and once again wanted to kill the man that was our sperm donor. "From now on I need you to tell me when you don't feel well or if something is going on. He is gone and I will never" I pushed him back a ways and used my fingers under his chin to get him to look at me "and I mean never let him near you again and I will never let you be treated like that again" I smiled at him and kissed his forehead "now please tell me what is bothering you" I paused "both physically and otherwise."

He sighed before curling into my side "my ears and throat are hurting and my chest feels tight" I sighed and hugged him closer making a mental note to have Bobby check him over. "Um do you think Mike still wants to be my friend?" I pulled back a little and gave him a lifted eyebrow. He sighed "Uncle Les picked up Reggie up on the way to Florida. " Reggie has been mikes best friend almost since birth. Ismiled at him " just because his brother is there doesn't mean he doesn't want you to come. When you are resting why don't you text him and tell him you are coming and see what he says" I could see the argument coming "I don't want to hear it you are sick and need to rest no arguments."

He crossed his arms and glared at his shoes "I suppose you are going to make Uncle Bobby check me out to? " the attitude was rolling off of him in waves. I put on my pissed off mom face "eyes on me" he slowly lifted his head and looked at me "you need to drop the attitude and watch how you talk to me" he swallowed and I could tell he was fighting his tears "I understand you don't feel well and I will cut you slack because of that but you will respect me, lose the attitude and do what you are told starting this second if you don't want to be punished." His eyes had drifted back to his shoes but atleast he dropped the attitude and nodded "eyes on me and I need to hear you say you understand." He looked up at me from under his lashes "yes I understand and I'm sorry" he lost the battle with his tears "I hate being sick." Boy didn't I know it I pulled him back into my side where he burrowed back into me "I know sweets and that's why I am going to have Uncle Bobby look at you. He will be able to figure out what you have and probably have some kind of medicine that will help you get better faster" when I felt him tense up I kissed his hair "I know how much you hate medicine to but if you need it you will take it with out argument."

Soon after we headed into the house I watched him go up the stairs before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of wine and then headed to the family room where everyone except Alex and Ric were. I sat in Tanks lap and leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. " Everything alright?" he asked and I shook my head which made everyone on guard. "Tony is sick again" I sighed and took another sip of my wine "throat, ears, and said his chests tight." "He in his room" Bobby asked as he stood and walked to the shelves to grab his bag, I nodded "not happy about it? " I laughed "what part" I shook my head "having to go to his room to rest, you checking him over, or the fact most likely have to take meds?" He laughed "I guess all I will let you know what I find" he paused in the doorway and I said "run whatever test you need to" he nodded and walked out of the room to go tend to my oldest.


	11. Chapter 11

Tanks POV

After about a half hour Bobby called for Tammy to come to Tonys room. Ranger and I was in the middle of discussing what and when we should step in with Less and Alex. I offered to go up with her but she told me to stay. She said she would be okay and fixing this family was important. I smiled and kissed her as she walked out of the room as Steph walked back in from the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream. The three of us decidedto just watch the situation and than decide if we needed to intervene. The other thing we all agreed on was that no matter what we would protect the kids especially our nephew even if that was from one or both of his parents.

I was just thinking about heading up to see what was going on when I heard Tony yelling. I stood and started up the stairs as Bobby was coming down. He shook his head and looked between the upstairs and me "I think I may have just started WW3" he sighed at my raised brow "he can't fly he has a bad ear infection and I think the start of pneumonia but if it is we caug h the it early and can fix it fast." I nodded "do you think he will be OK to drive down in a few days." He thought for a minute before nodding and I sighed as the volume upstairs increased "would you be willing to drive him down if we are still down there." "I'll have to clear it with Ric" he said before we heard "clear what?" We both turned to see both Ric and Steph at the foot of the stairs. "Drive Tony down to Florida" I said. He thought for a second "shouldn't be a problem zip can handle the clinic." We all four nodded and separated as I we not up to try and calm things down.

The door to their wing was open along with his bedroom door. I walked into the room without knocking because they weren't going to hear it anyway. "You are not going" Tammy growled holding his arm in one hand and the hairbrush in the other "uncle Bobby said he will keep an eye on you" she wiggled the brush "if and I mean if you ever talk to me or disrespect me like that again sick or not I will give you a very long lesson wit this" she turned him a little so that they were face to face "do you understand. "Yes" he said before she let him go throwing the brush on the dresser. Before he flopped on his bed burying his head in his pillow he frowned "this is so unfair and you are being so unfair."l

Tammy just glared at the back of his head for a few seconds before turning and seeing me. I held my hand out and she walked over and took it. I lead her into the hallway before pulling her into my arms. As I felt her crying start I picked her up and carried her down to her room.

When we got into the room I closed the door and sat on the bed pulling her into my lap. Even though it only was a couple minutes it felt like a eternity. When she pulled back the look on her face was a mix of discust, hate, disbelief, and fear "what came over me?" She blinked her eyes "I swear I felt like something foreign took over my body" she shivered "I almost let the monster out" I felt like I was dealing with one of the bad guys."

I sighed as she buried her head into my neck "sweetie what happened? I mean im taking it that it was bad. I never seen that level of anger from" I kept rubbing her back hoping to keep her at least a little calm. She may neverhave seen combat or went up against the evil me and the gMNbcuys have but s by email is as c well trained as we are or better.

My phone beeped andI looked at it and swallowed seeing it was Bullseye 'what's wrong with my Baby? My little man? They better be ok.' I figured that the best thing to calm Tammy and make both of them feel better would be to let her call him. I kissed her hair "hey sweetie Bubba just texted me he wants to know if you are ok" I paused "did you contact him." She shook her "he just always knows" she pulled back and had a small smile on her lips as she took my phone dialing his number then curled back into my side.

I listened to her side of the conversation which sounded like a mix of sniffles, giggles and grunts. It didn't make any sense and I was so busy trying to make sense of it that I almost jumped out of my skin when someone knocked on the bedroom door. I got up and opened it as she hung up the phone and Hector and Bullseye walked in and each climbed on the bed on each side of her. I sighed "sweetie I'm going to make sure everything set up for morning" she nodded and I smiled "before you go talk to Tony I need to talk to you" I paused and she look confused "of course. She pulled herself off the bed and came across the room to give me a hug "thank you for being so understanding about me needing time with them." She gave me a sweet kiss "I love you and I will wait to talk to Tony till I'm with you." She p a used and I smiled pulled back pecked her lips and whispered in her ear "I would do anything for you. I love you too, I will see you in a while and I will check on him." I gave her lips one more peck before gently towards her two dad's then let to give them time.

After leaving the room I checked on our oldest who was sleeping. I really hope someday soon these kids can really be mine. When I got downstairs I found Richard in the kitchen getting Alex something to drink because she had a migraine starting and she wants to take her meds. I nodded and he confirmed everything was set up for the morning before we separated him heading upstairs and me to the family room. Bobby was sitting on the couch and I could tell that he was still blaming himself for the screaming match earlier. "It wasn't your fault" he looked at me and I smiled "he's a kid and he's sick and he found out he couldn't do what he was expecting to be able to do " I sighed "he may be older but he still doesn't understand that we are all trying to do what is best for him" he was looking more relaxed "once Hector and Bullseye leave I am going to fill Tam in on our plan" when he lifted a brow I shrugged "didn't get a chance yet to talk about it " I paused "I believe that she will approve and after Tony wakes up we will go talk to him." He nodded and smiled I returned it before we turned the TV on to a comedy.


	12. Chapter 12

Tammy POV

After a hour and a half Bubba and Hector had me calmed down and had a couple plans to help me and Tony get on the same page. After thanking them one last time I walked them out and then went looking for my man. I found him in the living room with Bobby. They were on the pullout couch fast asleep with their arms wrapped around each other and all of my kids curled around them. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a few pictures before both guys startled awake. "Baby?" Tank asked. I smiled "they are going to think it's adorable" I said as I hit send and sent it to all the girls. "No fair" Bobby wined "I want to say the deal is off but I can't upset that boy again" he said as he got up and left the two of us alone.

I looked between Tank and Bobbys retreating from a few times before turning my full attention on the man I am totally in love with. I never believed in love at first sight till the first time I laid eyes on him. I raised a brow "what deal?" He sushed me before checking on the kids to make sure that they were asleep before we left the room. Once we were halfway upstairs he kissed me. " I don't think Tony was asleep" we both said together then laughed as we walked into the wing the kids and I are still using.

I waited till we were both changed and settled in bed before I could not take it any longer and had to ask "what deal?" He chuckled and shook his head "you sure you're not Stephs sister?" When I glared he held up his hands "just kidding" he took a deep breath "I asked Bobby if Tony would be able to drive down after he is somewhat better" I nodded "he said yes and we agreed he would drive him down at the end of the week or beginning of next" I went to speak but he rushed on "that is if it is OK with you. "

I thought it over for a while "sounds OK with me but we are going to have a talk with him first before we let him in on this plan. " "in the morning before we leave" he kissed me again then we snuggled together.

I woke to a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in" Tank called knowing I wasn't ready for words to form. The door opened and Tony came in and I could see the tears on his skin from across the room. I opened my arms and he dove on the bed curling into me and burrowing his face into my neck. He was burning up I hate when he is sick it messes with his emotions and behavior so much. I kissed his hair and whispered "it's going to be ok just calm down" over and over till he was finally calmed enough to pull back enough to look at me. "Sorry about yesterday" he mumbled before burying his face back in my neck. "I know" I kissed his hair "buddy did you take your meds today?" I asked already knowing the answer. When he froze and didn't answer I wanted to groan but put my mom face on and said "Antonio" in my mom voice when he pulled back to look at me "you have a choice to make either you take your meds without being told to im giving uuncle Bobby permission to give you the shot version three times a day" I paused and he tried to get away from me and off of the bed but I held him tight to my side and gave him the Fed up mom face. He settled down and gulped "ill take them I promise" I was still giving him the look so he hurriedly continued "really I promise I'm sorry please no shots." I kept on the face even though it was extremely hard "if I find out you skipped one dose" he shook his head "go get me your meds and your phone" I instructed. His face dropped and he looked up at me pleadingly and I sighed and pulled him into my side "I'm not punishing you i just want to set timers to go off so you don't forget again" I smiled. "Really?" He looked at me skeptically and I nodded while chuckling. He smiled while jumping off the bed and went to get his phone.

A few seconds after the bedroom door closed I felt the bed shaking and looked up to see Tank with a pillow pressed to his face and he was shaking. I raised a brow in question and he gasped out "him...sick...is worse...than some of...the girls I dated on pms days." I just shook my head "you need to calm down before he gets back." He was most of the way calm by the time our oldest son crawled back into bed. I took the two bottles from him first read them both before giving him one of each. I then set three alarms with reminders to take his meds. When I went to hand his phone I seen a look on his face that I haven't seen in quite a while. If the look wasn't enough for me to know how scared and nervous he was the twisting of the blankets in his hands would of been.

Before I could say or do anything Tony burst into tears as he glanced up at Tank and curled into my side shaking. I sighed and tank looked shocked then sighed too. I started rubbing his back and cooing about being safe and how that was our past life. Once he calmed some Tank spoke up "he will never get you again and I promise you can never mess up bad enough for me to treat you like he did." Tony looked around me to his dad then buried his head back into my neck and clung to me. It took us about a half hour to get him calmed down and to believe us when we told him it will never be like that again. I hate when he is sick it messes with him so much and the living nightmare of the past play over in his mind all over again.

We talked for quite a while before we had to get ready to leave. I offered to stay homed with him and let Tank go to Florida but Tony told me it wasn't necessary and he would be ok. We told him about the plan withhis uncle Bobby and told him that we where giving Bobby permission to punish him if he thought it was necessary. We also talked about the fit he threw the day before and told him that we where not punishing him this time but made it clear that sick or not next time we would.

Bobby, Ric and Steph drove us to the airport. Tony rode with us after promising both of us and Bobby that he would not cause a scene when it came time for us to board the plane. We all gave hugs and said our goodbyes before we started to climb the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: sorry for the long wait. Life hasn't been easy. I been sick a couple of times. My grandmother was in the hospital multiple times and we lost her in August. My brother overdosed again but thankfully I found him and he was saved. Hopefully I will be able to write more now. Thank you all for you patience. Please enjoy and leave me a lot of reviews . I love reading them and they make me include ideas for future chapters or just things you may want to see.

TAMMY POV

I started making sure that the kids were secure in their seats when my phone wrang. I frowned when I seen it was Ben. Tank told me to go to the bedroom in the back of the plane and answer he would handle the kids. I smiled thinking about the conversation the two of us had about two weeks ago.

He talked to or should I say begged the core team and my two psuedo dads to talk to me. Tank came to me and asked if it was ok. I thought about it for a couple of seconds and said it was as long as he stayed with me. Ben was nervous and Cam wasn't making it any easier on him. Cam was so pissed and has been on his husband case since the day we had the argument. "Baby girl" Ben started looking at his hands that he was wringing then looked up at me who was sitting in Tanks lap in a chair across the room "I was wrong." He looked down again then back up at me "I'm so sorry" he swallowed "I will never question your place in the boys life. Your their mother and deserve the respect that comes with the title." I nodded "thank you. " I sighed "I know this has all been a shock to you when you left I was just about to become a teen and Tony was so little. Now I'm the mom and hes my oldest of five. I forgive you and need you in my" I looked back at tank and smiled turning back to my brother "our lives." I turned to Cam " thanks for pushing him and for making this happen but its time to move on and we also need and want you in our lives." I got up and hugged them both.

I answered the call as I shut the bedroom door behind me. "Hey bro" I answered "cant talk long will be in the air in a few." He laughed "hey baby. I know I just wanted to make sure its still ok for me to take Tony to the concert on Saturday?" I smiled "it should be fine just make sure with Bobby" I sighed "why dont you and cam spend some time with him tomorrow since you're both off. Just hang out play video games or watch movies." "Sounds great" he paused to relay the message to his husband "we both love you all baby see you all when you get back." I smiled "love you both too and will talk to you soon."

After hanging up I texted Bobby reminding him that if he thought it was ok to let Ben take Tony Saturday that it was ok with me. I then walked out to join the rest of my crew. Hawk the pilot came back to us. Um we are not going to be taking off for a little while. When both of Tank and I raised a brow he said "Mel and Denny are on their way. " I smiled and nodded. Mike would be so excited to see them both its been almost two months since he's been able to see them.

About a hour later we were taxiing down the runway and on our way to our brother and nephew's and neice's.

Tank POV

When Mel and Denny entered the plane my nephew came flying into my arms holding on for everything he was worth. I hugged him tight while looking to his momma for answers. She smiled a sad smile before mouthing that he missed his daddy and uncles like crazy. I smiled back at her before sitting with Denny in my lap. "Hey buddy I missed you. From now on you have to make your mom bring you to Rangeman more often to see me and all your uncles we all missed you" he pulled back "really" I smiled and nodded. H ed jumped off my lap and ran to his mom to tell her. She smiled and said "sounds good to me" they hugged and I introduced Tammy and the kids before helping denny to buckle in. the flight was quiet since the kids were either watching a movie or they fell asleep. The kids were all wide awake and excited to be in Florida when the plane landed.

When we walked down the steps and up to Lester and the kids. All the kids came running to hug Tammy myself and all our kids. Tammy told Mike we brought him a surprise and after hugs to all of us he took off up into the plane to see his wife(yes I know that they are not married yet) and kids. All the other kids were off to the side talking about all the stuff we can do down here in Florida.

"How are you holding up? " Tammy asked as she pulled our brother into a hug. I walked up and put a hand on his shoulder and a arm around her waist to support them both.

He hugged her for a long moment before pulling back "barely but I have to for them" he motioned toward the kids. He got a weird look on his face and turned back to us and was about to say something. He was cut off by a screamed "papa" and ""Dad look" he looked up toward the plane then turned back to us smiling "thank you" he said before moving closer to the steps to catch his grandson. Mel pulled Mike down the stairs and hugged les before bending down to catch her daughter who kept screaming "mama I misseded you. "

Tam pulled out of my arms and walked over to our nephew pulling him into her arms. Mike was standing off to the side hugging himself and quietly crying until my woman went to him. I walked up and pulled both of them into a hug. "Mike none of the stuff going on with your mom is your fault. We will help her and you and everything will be different but better in the end" I said before I just quietly held the two and landed them my strength.


	14. Chapter 14

Lesters POV

I wished it was my wife instead of my loving sister that held my oldest while he cried his heart out. Tank helped to gather the kids into the vehicles "leave Tam handle this" he told everyone "the three of us will meet you back at the house" he smiled a sad smile "he needs a moms touch" he said as he waved us off.

All the kids were in the two SUVS with Fish and Fry two of the Miami guys. Bree, and Mel where riding with me. Mel sighed "I'm sorry I didn't take it more seriously when you called me Be". Crow was driving and I was in the back with the girls. I frowned and looked at the two. Breed nodded at me "a few times" she sighed "I'm his 2IC I always have his 6". I nodded and Mel laughed "I have officially been hanging around all of you too long I actually understood that. ". My daughter and I just smiled. The rest of the ride the girls chatted while I closed my eyes and thought about everything that has happened and everything that is going to happen in the near future.

Tank POV

My sister is lucky I understand what she is going through but it doesn't make it any easier to watch the scene in front of me. My beautiful woman was trying to calm down my nephew who is still in her arms crying his eyes out and holding onto her like his life depends on it. I walk over to them and pull both into my arms and silently lend both my strength and compassion.

After quite a few minutes he calmed down some and we started to walk to the SUV to head to our Florida home. Laser got out of the SUV and got opened the door for Mike and Tam aand I to get in. "She's lucky I understand what she is going through " he said low enough for only me to hear. I looked at him a second before nodding my understanding. I climbed in and a few seconds later we were on our way. When my phone beeped I looked at the text and laughed and shook my head 'Laser is eating dinner here. homemade pizza and pasta will be ready to be dished out in 25.' Miami version of Ella, May texted. I sent back 'ok. be there by then.' I leaned up "you are to come in and eat" I informed our driver and Hoops his partner Laser raised a brow looking at me in the rearview mirror as Hoops turn giving me The same look. I laughed "Mays orders". They both nodded and turned back to the road.

I turned to my nephew to ask if this dinner was his idea but before I could get the words out he smiled at me "granny said this week is my yes week" I laughed and shook my head thinking great she is going to be spoiling him rotten.

We had just passed Julies street when my phone rang "My own god father is not picking me up" she paused but before I got a word in she continued "I guess I will just have to report it to granny and daddy" she laughed when i growled "see you in a few unkie Tankie" and she hung up. We had already turned around and pulled in her drive a few minutes later.

"She gets it from Ric" Rachel yelled as I got out to help my niece in. I didn't know exactly what she was talking about because Julie is so much like my best friend but I nodded anyway and said "believe me I know "then waved as I got back into the car.

when I got in mike had moved to the back seat with Julie. I looked at Tam she laughed "she is the female Ric" she smiled "got in and ordered him to the back because they needed to talk." I nodded and chuckled "doesn't surprise me" she curled into my side and we listened to the kids whispered conversation the rest of the way to the estate.


End file.
